Triste destiné
by haroldxmia
Summary: UA; Dans le royaume de Fairy Tail, Mia une jeune servante, est amoureuse d'un homme qui lui est interdit d'aimer. Celle-ci doit faire le choix entre abandonner ou se battre pour faire valoir son amour. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Le roi Macarov était en pleine réflexion. Il tripotait sa barbe inlassablement, comme si ce geste pouvait apaiser ses tourments. Nul ne savait pourquoi le vieux souverain se trouvait dans cet état, lui qui d'ordinaire riait et plaisantait de tout. Même sa femme, la reine du royaume Poliussica, n'avait pas réussit à découvrir la raison pour laquelle son mari s'agitait depuis deux semaines. Macarov savait bien que son comportement inquiétait les autres, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas prendre une décision à la vas-vite, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Il soupira lourdement, fatigué de toute cette histoire. Il observa alors la lettre posée négligemment sur la table en face de lui. Il sourit amèrement en songeant que tous les problèmes venaient de cette simple petite lettre qu'il avait reçut deux semaines auparavant. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, il lui suffisait de choisir entre deux possibilités. Pour les rois des autres royaumes, tel que Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth ou encore Mermaid Hills, le choix aurait été vite fait. Mais Macarov n'était pas un roi comme les autres. Peu importe la personne, chaque habitant du royaume de Fairy tail était pour lui un de ses précieux enfants, et imposer une telle chose à l'un de ses enfants lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix s'il voulait protéger son royaume. Alors, après avoir longuement réfléchi deux longues semaines, le seigneur du royaume de Fairy Tail, Macarov Draer, prit une décision radicale.

* * *

Mia rangeait la salle où se déroulaient les négociations entre les différents royaumes. Comme chaque jours, elle rangeait. Oh, cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle faisait, ce travail lui suffisait et l'occupait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse oublier les problèmes du quotidien. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombants sur ses épaules ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient gris sondaient chaque recoins de la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque imperfection qu'elle pourrait arranger. Finalement satisfaite, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les cuisines du palais. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les deux sœurs Strauss cuisiner au côté d'Erza qui supervisait la petite Wendy. La brune rangea son matériel de nettoyage, se lava les mains pour finalement aborder Lisanna.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Bien sûr Mia, merci beaucoup , répondit la blanche avec un sourire.

Mia et Lisanna reprirent alors la recette et à deux, elles purent finir moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Lisanna était mariée à Bixlow un défenseur du royaume qui faisait parti de la garde rapprochée de Luxus Draer le petit-fils du roi, et également l'un des quatre dragons slayers du royaume. Mia et elle s'étaient toujours entendues à merveille, ayant grandi ensembles. Car la plupart des chevaliers ou servants du palais avaient justement grandis et été élevés dans ce même palais par le roi lui-même. Chacun entretenait donc une excellente relation avec les autres.

-Merci encore Mia, sans toi j'en aurais eu pour un moment! Plaisanta la blanche

-C'est normal, et puis j'ai finit ce que j'avais à faire alors il faut bien que je m'occupe, répondit Mia en rigolant.

-Et toi Mira-nee tu as besoin d'aide?

-C'est gentil de votre part les filles mais sa va aller. Pour être honnête c'est plus pour Wendy que je m'inquiète, soupira Mirajane.

Lisanna et Mia, piquées par la curiosité, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement afin de comprendre ce qui inquiétait tant l'aînée des Strauss. La réponse leur parue soudainement évidente. La pauvre fillette avait l'air en panique totale face à l'entrain de la chevalière rousse, ce qui était parfaitement justifié puisque cette dernière (sinon cela fait une répétition) semblait se battre pour sa vie alors qu'elle ne faisait que mélanger une crème.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font? Questionna la brune, intriguée.

-Elles préparent un fraisier, répondit Mirajane comme si c'était une évidence.

-Tout s'explique.

Lisanna pouffa, grandement amusée par le visage apeuré de la jeune dragon slayer lorsque Erza s'approcha d'elle pour juger la préparation de la jeune fille. La ride d'agacement que l'on pouvait distinguer entre ses deux sourcils ne présageait rien de bon et la bleutée se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

-Ce n'est pas assez onctueux Wendy! Il faut que cela fonde dès qu'on l'a en bouche! Regarde laisse-moi faire je vais te montrer! Conclu la belle rousse en prenant le saladier dans ses mains avant de se mettre à mélanger à toute vitesse, le visage déterminé.

-Elle me fait peur... Chuchota Lisanna

-Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi... Accorda Mia sur le même ton.

Mirajane gloussa devant les mines défaitistes de sa sœur et son amie. Pour sa part, elle n'était pas apeurée le moins du monde, elle connaissait très bien Erza et savait par conséquent qu'il s'agissait là de sa façon d'être. De plus, Mirajane était sans doute capable de tenir tête à la belle rousse. Sous ses aires d'ange se cachait en effet un démon au cœur de glace.

-On est rentrés! Hurla Happy en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il se précipita sur Lisanna qui le prit dans ses bras et le caressa doucement. Erza haussa un sourcil tandis que Mia arborait une mine surprise et intriguée. Cette dernière prit la parole.

-Vous rentrez plus tôt que d'habitude non?

-Bah, ils ont dû en avoir mare de devoir supporter toutes les greluches de la capitale, supposa la benjamine des Strauss, faisant pouffer son amie.

-Aye! Ils ont pas tenu une heure avant de craquer et de rentrer au palais, renchéri l'exceed bleu avec un grand sourire. Mia il y aurait pas un poisson qui traîne pour moi par ici?

Mia sourit avant de lui tendre son précieux. Happy le prit en la remerciant avant de se blottir contre elle pour le manger.

-Bon, puisqu'ils sont rentrés en avance autant aller les voir, proposa Erza en se mettant en route sans attendre les autres.

Elles sortirent donc pour se diriger vers le hall du palais où se trouvait une vingtaine de garçons qui semblaient tous épuisés. Mirajane et Lisanna se dirigèrent chacune vers leurs maris, Luxus et Bixlow qui accueillirent volontiers leurs bien-aimées. Wendy, Erza et Mia se dirigèrent quand à elles vers un petit groupe bien défini.

-Sa va, pas trop fatigué les filles? Ironisa Gajeel, qui lui suait de partout.

-Si justement, nous venons tout juste de finir la préparation d'un délicieux fraisier, nous sommes par conséquentépuisées, répondit Erza d'un ton parfaitement sérieux, convaincue de la véracité de ses propos, déstabilisant le dragon slayer de l'acier.

Grey prit Mia dans ses bras avant de poser un baisé sur la chevelure de sa petite sœur. Mia lui rendit son étreinte en souriant, son frère était assez réservé mais avec elle il n'hésitait pas à montrer son affection. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi alors elle en profitait. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Grey ne disait jamais ''je t'aime'', il ne montrait jamais son affection à personne. Cela avait changé suite à la mort de leur mère, Ul, qui avait élevé seule ses quatre enfants,Ultear, Lyon, Grey et Mia. Après sa mort, l'aînée Ultear était partie habiter dans le royaume de Crime Sorcière, et Lyon n'avait pas tardé à suivre en partant s'installer à Lamia Scale. Au final, seul Grey et Mia étaient restés à Fairy Tail. Grey avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir dit à sa mère combien il l'aimait, alors il ne se gênait pas pour le dire plus qu'il ne le faudrait à sa petite sœur. Happy s'empressa de s'installer sur l'épaule de Natsu qui était tout essoufflé.

-Tu sais Natsu, c'est Mia qui m'a donné mon poisson, et il est super bon!

-Ah oui? Ça ne m'étonne pas, Mia est très gentille avec les autres, Répondit Natsu en souriant à la concernée qui lui rendit son sourire avant de détourner le regard.

-Dites, comment ça se fait que vous soyez si essoufflés tous? Demanda Erza.

Ils se mirent à frissonner d'effroi, en proie à une peur atroce. Ce fut Elfman qui leur raconta. Trois fois par mois, tous les chevaliers du royaume sortent ensembles dans les rues de la capitale et doivent ainsi discuter et saluer chaque habitant. Et à chaque fois, ils devaient faire face à des centaines de filles folles à liés qui hurlaient qu'elles voulaient se marier avec eux. Le fait que certains soient déjà mariés ou fiancés ne les arrêtaient pas le moins du monde. En général Erza, qui était la seule femme à avoir fait de chevalier sa profession officielle, était présente et un seul de ses regards suffisait à éloigner ces furies. Mais ce jour-là, la rousse avait décidé de resté au château pour surveiller elle-même l'avancement de la préparation de son cher et tendre après une heure de torture. Les garçons avaient donc décidé d'un accord commun de rentrer au palais, et pour se faire ils avaient dû courir afin d'éviter les folles qui leur courraient après. Les demoiselles ne se privèrent pas et se moquèrent gentiment des aventures rocambolesques des jeunes hommes. Mia s'éclipsa discrètement sans remarquer le regard intrigué et inquiet de son frère. Elle marchait doucement, la tête baissée, sans destination précise.

-T'es plus jolie quand tu souris tu sais.

Elle stoppa sa marche et se tourna pour apercevoir Natsu qui l'observait sans gène.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Pourquoi t'es partie?

Ils se toisèrent sans dire un mot, puis Natsu finit par sourire, de son sourire enfantin que Mia adorait.

-Je suis là parce que je te cherchais, à toi de répondre maintenant! S'exclama t-il avec amusement.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il y a trop de monde autour de moi... Murmura Mia, légèrement gênée.

-C'est pas à cause de moi? Demanda le rose de but en blanc.

Elle parut surprise par sa question.

-Pourquoi diable serai-je parti par ta faute?

Natsu semblait hésitant, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part du dragon slayer de feu. Il se décida enfin à parler après de longues minutes.

-A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y à deux mois... Je veux dire, on s'est pas parlé depuis alors j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais et que tu m'évitais tu vois...

-Natsu...

-D'ailleurs si tu m'en veux, sache que c'est parfaitement justifié et que tu en as tout à fait le droit...

-Natsu!

Le rose fut coupé dans son élan et resta la bouche ouverte, attendant que la jeune femme prenne la parole. Celle-ci soupira.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Natsu.

Natsu se mit à sourire comme un enfant.

-Puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Il l'observa, n'osant pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Pas comme ça. Et pourtant...

-Ce qu'on a fait... était une erreur. On aurait pas dû faire ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Natsu.

-Attends comment sa? Je comprends pas!

Elle lui lança un regard remplit de tristesse.

-Tu devrais le savoir, après tout de nous deux, c'est toi le plus concerné.

-Si tu parles de cette foutue loi qui concerne les dragons slayers je veux que tu sache que je me fiche de tout ça, ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent ça m'est égal!

-Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour moi! Répliqua Mia d'un ton décidé.

Natsu ne répondit pas, bouleversé par la tournure des événements.

-Je... J'aimerai... commença la jeune femme. J'aimerai que les choses soient différentes, que cette loi n'existe pas. Mais c'est le cas alors toi et moi on doit, on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ça vaut mieux, pour tout le monde, conclue t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Alors il la laissa simplement partir. Natsu resta figé ainsi pendant de longues minutes, et il serait resté là encore longtemps si Mirajane n'était pas arrivé pour le prévenir que le roi souhaitait le voir. Il regarda une dernière fois le couloir par lequel Mia était partie avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Macarov, laissant derrière lui une Mirajane surprise par son comportement bien étrange.

* * *

Lorsque Lisanna vint la chercher, Mia était encore sous le choc. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait bouleversé bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle était certaine de sa décision, alors pourquoi son cœur s'était-il serré lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots? Pourquoi avait-il battu la chamade lorsque Natsu avait protesté, la raccrochant à l'espoir futile qu'ils pourraient, ensembles, changer cette stupide loi qui leur brisait aujourd'hui le cœur? Oh elle connaissait bien la raison, mais refusait d'y croire, non, de s'y accrocher, par peur de tout voir partir en fumée. C'est pourquoi elle resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir, à essayer de tarir ses larmes et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Puis Lisanna lui annonça à travers la porte que le roi voulait faire une déclaration à chaque habitant du palais, ce qui voulait donc dire les chevaliers et les servants. Elle se leva donc, la tête haute, se promettant à elle-même de ne plus faiblir de la sorte, et de se résoudre à son sort. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône en compagnie de Lisanna.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'être émerveillés. Elles connaissaient ce château comme leur poche depuis leur enfance mais à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient dans cette salle, elles avaient l'impression de la redécouvrir comme la première fois. Son haut plafond sur lequel était peint une grande et majestueuse fée aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux verts, deux petites ailes blanches sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses murs de marbre blanc, ses hauts piliers où étaient gravées des milliers de minuscules fées s'envolant vers le haut, comme si elles désiraient rejoindre leur reine. Mia se sentait apaiser dès qu'elle mettait un pied dans cette grande pièce, ses problèmes semblants s'envoler soudainement. Elle suivit Lisanna qui tentait désespérément de traverser la foule pour se rapprocher du point culminant de la pièce, le trône du roi. Macarov observait ses enfants avec attention. A sa gauche se trouvait sa femme, la reine, tandis que le siège de droite était vide, sensé être pour leur fils, Ivan, qui avait été banni du royaume plusieurs années auparavant. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde était présent, il se leva et fit face à la petite foule qui s'était crée.

-Mes enfants, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelques temps, mon attitude est différente. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de mettre tout cela au clair. Tout d'abord, sachez que la décision a été dure à prendre et que je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai fais le bon choix... Néanmoins, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière et c'est pourquoi je vais vous révéler la raison pour laquelle mon comportement est si différent de d'habitude. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je communique avec la famille qui possède une grande partie du territoire à l'ouest de notre royaume afin de trouver un accord qui ferait d'eux nos alliés. Leurs mines seraient à nous et nous pourrions étendre notre territoire en échange de quoi nous leur offrirons notre protection. Cette entente nous serait plus que bénéfique étant donné que chaque royaume soupçonne une attaque du royaume d'Albaress. Nous obtiendrons plus de ressources, mais surtout nous aurons un accès direct à l'océan, ce qui nous assurera le contrôle en cas d'invasion navale. Mais pour que cet accord soit scellé, le chef de cette famille a rajouté une condition. C'est cette même condition qui m'a poussé à longuement réfléchir. Sa fille unique devra épouser un de nos chevaliers afin de garantir le bon fondement de notre alliance. J'en ai déjà parlé avec celui qui devra épouser cette jeune femme. Il n'est pas présent ce soir car il a ressenti le besoin de réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Il observa un instant les personnes présente qui affichait toutes un visage surprit. Macarov soupira avant de reprendre.

-A présent je vais vous révéler le nom de cette femme et de l'homme qui va l'épouser.

Chacun tendit l'oreille pour être sûr de ne rien manquer.

-Il s'agit de Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragnir

* * *

 **Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette petite histoire ^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas a mettre une petite review pour me le faire savoir!**

 **Un grand merci à ma Beta Littlejuju qui fait un excellent travail en plus d'être une très bonne conseillère !**

 **Le second chapitre est écrit et corrigé donc il arrivera Lundi, et le dernier est en cours d'écriture mais il est bientôt terminé.**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu bouillonnait de rage. Il avait déjà brûlé plus de la moitié de la forêt qui bordait la capitale du royaume, Magnolia. Il avait encore suffisamment d'énergie pour calciner ce qui restait, mais les quelques arbres encore debout se trouvaient juste à côté des habitations et les brûler menacerait les gens. Et menacer les gens ne plairait sans doute pas au roi, ou à Mia.

Mia

Il voulait voir Mia, là, maintenant. Parce que peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, lui refusait de mentir. Il savait très bien quels étaient ses sentiments à l'égard de la brune. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Et il savait parfaitement quels étaient les siens envers lui. Alors elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en foutait. Tout comme il se foutait de cette histoire de mariage. Comme s'il allait se marier. Et avec une parfaite inconnue qui puis est. Si le vieux pensait qu'il allait accepter sans rien dire c'est qu'il le connaissait mal, très mal. Pourtant il savait bien que s'il s'agissait d'un ordre de son roi, il ne pourrait rien faire pour s'y soustraire. Quoi que, il pourrait toujours s'enfuir loin, et emmener Mia avec lui. Non mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Non seulement ses deux frères et sa sœur le suivrait à la trace pour le trucider - parce qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Ultear et Lyon se ramèneraient à la seconde même où ils apprendraient la disparition de leur sœur- mais en plus Mia lui ferait sans doute la gueule. Bah sa changerait pas trop. Il sourit avec amertume. Il l'aimait sa petite fée rancunière. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Natsu était incapable de dire depuis quand, sans doute dès le premier regard. Elle lui avait paru si fragile, comme brisée de l'intérieur par la mort de sa mère. Mais en réalité, elle était farouche et possédait un caractère bien trempé. C'est pourquoi il avait été grandement surpris lorsqu'elle l'avait remballé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Du haut de ses huit ans, la petite fille n'avait pas prit de gants et lui avait dit d'une traite tout ce qui la contrariait chez lui. Avec le temps elle s'était assagie, et avait rangé sa franchise trop problématique dans un coin de son esprit. Et ils étaient devenus amis, simplement comme ça, sans explications. Et il était tombé amoureux, simplement comme ça, sans explications. Douce ironie. Et dire que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux était une loi. La seule loi qui était commune à chaque royaume.

 _Les dragons slayers ne peuvent et ne doivent se marier que dans un intérêt politique qui soit profitable à son royaume._

Il s'agissait là de la triste réalité. Cette loi avait été créée afin de garantir une protection optimale aux royaumes. En effet tous redoutaient qu'un jour des dragons ne décident d'attaquer. Et il n'existait en tout que sept dragons slayers, quatre à Fairy tail, deux à Sabertooth et un à Crime sorcière. Au début, les royaumes ne possédant pas de dragons slayers avaient bien tenté de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'un dragons slayer par royaume, mais ça avait été un échec cuisant, aucun ne voulant quitter son royaume. Alors ils avaient créé cette stupide loi. Ainsi lorsqu'un royaume scellait une alliance avec un autre royaume qui possédait un dragons slayer, ils assuraient leur protection face à une hypothétique attaque de dragon. Et pour être certain que l'alliance tenait vraiment, il mariait le dragon slayer à un membre de leur royaume. Luxus, Gajeel, Cobra et Rogue avait déjà été mariés, et chacun d'entre eux avait eu une chance monstrueuse.

Rogue était tombé sous le charme de sa promise Yukino dès le premier regard, scellant ainsi un traité de paix entre Sabertooth et Crime sorcière d'où étaient originelles la jeune femme et sa sœur Sorano.

Cobra lui avait apprit à aimer Kinana qui venait de Fairy tail et qui s'était par la suite installée à Crime sorcière avec son amour.

Gajeel était tombé sur une petite fan des livres de Lamia Scale. Levy était son nom. Ils étaient bien trop différents pour s'entendre à la perfection, alors sa avait prit du temps. Mais après deux longues années, ils avaient enfin réussi à s'aimer de toutes leurs forces, même si le brun était toujours aussi chieur et bourrin.

Luxus était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal. En effet avec Mirajane de Blue pegasus rien n'avait été simple. Sous sa beauté enchanteresse et son incroyable bonté se terrait un terrible démon qui n'hésitait pas à vous broyer le cœur sans pitié. Entre les deux, nul n'avait su s'il s'agissait d'amour ou de haine tant leur comportement était étrange. Un jour ils s'observaient avec des cœurs plein les yeux, et le lendemain ils se foudroyaient du regard tels des animaux sauvages. Heureusement que le frère et la sœur de la jeune femme l'avaient accompagné, parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas facile à comprendre cette ''bonne femme là'' comme disait le blond.

En parlant du dragon slayer de la foudre, celui-ci observait Natsu d'un œil critique depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

-Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps? Parce que pour être honnête c'est pathétique, cracha le blond sans retenu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutres?

-Moi? Rien, mais si tu continues de faire ton gosse pourri gâté tu risque de la perdre.

Luxus savait bien la nature exacte de la relation qu'entretenaient le plus jeune et Mia, comme tout les dragons slayers d'ailleurs. Ils sentaient ce genre de choses. Natsu, toujours allongé sur le sol, gardait son regard fixé sur le ciel, ruminant encore et encore ses sombres pensées. Luxus soupira et se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi c'était lui qui avait dû retrouver le rose... Ah oui, il avait perdu à la courte paille face à Gajeel et Wendy...

-Ecoute, ça fait deux jours que tu es là. Ta fiancée est arrivée hier- Natsu le foudroya du regard- et ton absence a été grandement remarquée. Heureusement pour toi elle est venue seule, son père ne viendra que pour le mariage, et elle avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir. T'as encore une chance de te rattraper, ce soir il va y avoir une cérémonie pour annoncer officiellement au peuple la nouvelle. Bien entendu tu es attendu de pied ferme.

-J'irai pas Luxus, je veux pas me marier et tu le sais très bien!

-Je ne te parle pas de te marier, mais d'être présent ce soir. Fait bonne impression, soit poli et respectueux, et nous on va tenter de parler au vieux pour qu'il trouve un moyen de signer l'alliance sans ce mariage.

Natsu regarda Luxus d'une façon nouvelle, un mélange de reconnaissance et de surprise teinté de méfiance.

-On?

-Chaque royaume va envoyer des représentants alors Gajeel a envoyé un message aux autres dragons slayers pour qu'ils fassent en sorte d'être là. Si chaque dragons slayer est présent face au vieux, ça aura plus d'impact, expliqua le blond d'une voix calme.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Luxus ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Le plus âgé planta ses prunelles bleues dans celles vertes de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur Mirajane, et de ne pas être tombé amoureux d'une autre femme auparavant. C'est pas ton cas. Et puis que tu chiales pendant des mois ne me fait rien, mais si ce mariage a lieu c'est Mia qui en payera le prix. Elle n'a pas à subir une souffrance atroce juste parce qu'elle a fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de toi.

Natsu ne répondit pas, il ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas alors que l'homme le plus fier de tout le royaume venait de luicertifier qu'il allait tout faire pour les aider.

-Alors vas à cette cérémonie Natsu, et fait pas le con si tu veux pas la perdre.

Le rose se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la ville. Lorsqu'il passa à côté du petit-fils du roi, il lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance pure, auquel Luxus répondit par un franc sourire.

* * *

Mia frottait la vitre avec ferveur. Elle l'avait déjà frotté à peine vingt minutes auparavant, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit et le corps. L'esprit pour ne pas se remémorer sans cesse les paroles qui avaient brisé son âme en quelques instants, et son corps pour éviter de trembler et de s'effondrer à terre. Elle frottait si fort qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir la vitre éclater sous ses doigts. Mia avait refusé de pleurer, même lorsque l'héritière Heartifilia était arrivée la veille. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais elle devait aller l'aider à s'habiller pour la réception qui aurait lieu le soir même. Et elle se devait d'être auprès de la jeune femme dans à peine dix minutes. La brune colla son front aux carreaux dans l'espoir d'y recueillir un peu de fraîcheur. Elle resta ainsi pendant un court instant, qui lui parut être des heures. Mia soupira finalement, et s'arma du peu de courage qu'elle possédait encore pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait la jeune héritière. Elle toqua doucement et attendit patiemment l'autorisation d'entrer qui arriva quelques secondes après. Elle pénétra dans la chambre pour y découvrir une jeune femme blonde aux grands yeux noisettes qui bataillait pour fermer le corset qui entourait sa taille. Mia se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider.

-Laissez-moi vous aidez je vous prie.

-Merci beaucoup, je voulais tenter de m'en sortir seule pour que vous ayez moins de travail, apparemment c'est raté, plaisanta la belle blonde, faisant apparaître un doux sourire sur le visage de Mia.

-C'est gentil à vous, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je suis là pour vous servir après tout.

-Ho appelez-moi Lucy et tutoyez-moi, nous avons sans doute le même âge vous et moi, répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

-Dans ce cas faîtes de même avec moi.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Mia.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement puis Lucy se mit sur un fauteuil en face d'un grand miroir, laissant à sa nouvelle amie le soin de la coiffer. Tandis que Mia rassemblait ses longs cheveux blonds dans le but de faire un chignon, elle remarqua les clés d'or et d'argent posé sur la coiffeuse. Elle fut dépassée par la curiosité qui la tiraillait maintenant.

-Sans vouloir vous … t'importuner, se rattrapa t-elle, tu es une constellationniste?

-Oui, je possède dix des clés d'or et cinq clés d'argent, c'est pas mal non? Cita Lucy avec entrain.

-Oui c'est impressionnant...Dis tu connais une fille du nom de Yukino ?

-Hum... Sa ne me dit rien pourquoi?

-C'est une amie, elle possède les deux autres clés d'or, annonça la brune en souriant.

-Vraiment? J'aimerai bien la rencontrer... Dit moi, comment est-elle?

-C'est un ange, tout comme sa sœur. Elle est l'incarnation de la bonté et de l'innocence... Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, fit Mia, et qui sait peut-être que vous allez vous rencontrer ce soir!

-J'espère! Déclara Lucy avec joie.

Un silence serein s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mia passa un diadème parsemé de petites pierres précieuses sur la tête de la blonde et admira le résultat, satisfaite de son travail. Lucy fixa soudainement le reflet de Mia dans le miroir, et celle-ci crut qu'elle avait fait une quelconque erreur.

-Tu crois qu'il sera là?

Mia la fixa sans comprendre, et Lucy s'empressa d'éclaircir la situation.

-Natsu Dragneel, l'homme que je vais épouser, crois-tu qu'il sera présent ce soir? Questionna la blonde.

La brune eut un instant de réflexion, Natsu serait-il présent? En voilà une bonne question. Et même si au fond d'elle Mia ignorait totalement si le rose allait pointer le bout de son nez, elle s'empressa de rassurer son amie.

-Bien sûr qu'il sera là, après tout c'est autant pour lui que pour toi que cette cérémonie a été organisée.

Lucy la remercia du regard, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle du trône où aurait lieu la réception. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la brune.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé Mia, j'ai hâte de te revoir!

Mia lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de la laisser partir. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir avant de sortir à son tour. Elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines quand elle entendit du bruit en passant devant la chambre de Natsu. Intriguée, elle entra dans la pièce pour y découvrir le rose dans sa tenue cérémonielle, en plein combat contre son nœud papillon. Mia observa la scène avec amusement avant de finalement pouffer de rire devant la mine énervée de son ami. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de la voir là.

-Mia?

-Allez viens là gros bêta, ricana la brune en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle accrocha sans difficulté le nœud papillon et lissa la chemise pour y supprimer les plis indésirables. Natsu la laissa faire sans rien dire, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. Le sourire de Mia ne la quitta pas une seule seconde.

-Ca prétend pouvoir terrasser des dragons et ça tremble de peur face à un pauvre morceau de tissu, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Les nœuds papillons sont maléfiques!

-Je n'en doute pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite elle se tourna et commença à sortir de la pièce.

-Mia attends!

-Quoi?

-Je... Je sais pas danser... Déclara t-il dans un murmure.

Mia l'observa sourcils froncés.

-Nous avons tous reçus des cours de danse au palais quand nous étions plus jeune.

-Oui bah pas moi.

Mia soupira avant de sourire pour finalement se rapprocher du jeune homme.

-Eh bien il va falloir que tu apprennes, dit-elle franchement.

Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Natsu tandis que lui mettait l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche et entrelaçait ses autres doigts avec la main libre de Mia. Ils firent quelques pas et le sourire de Mia s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

-Tu mens très mal, déclara la jeune femme avec amusement, faisant sourire son partenaire.

Il avait reçu ses cours de danse comme tout le monde, et cela Mia le savait parfaitement. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans cesser de danser, puis Mia cala finalement sa tête sur le torse de Natsu, brisant le contact visuel. De longues minutes passèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cessa de danser. Ils se sentaient bien là, comme à leur véritable place. Ce fut Mia qui rompit le silence qui s'était instauré.

-J'ai rencontré ta fiancée.

Elle sentit très clairement Natsu se tendre.

-Elle est belle, blonde aux yeux marrons. Et elle est très gentille, pas comme certains nobles qui crachent sur tous ceux qui leur sont soi-disant inférieur. C'est une constellationniste, tu sais comme Yukino. On a discuté et elle est devenue une amie en quelque sorte. Et...

-Elle n'est pas toi, coupa le rose d'une voix claire.

-Natsu... Soupira Mia.

-Je sais.

Surprise, elle releva la tête pour l'observer.

-Tant que cette loi existe, je ne peux pas te témoigner de l'amour n'est-ce pas? Eh bien cette loi je vais la faire disparaître.

-Quoi? S'étrangla la brune.

-D'ici là, attends moi Mia. C'est une promesse, annonça Natsu sans hésitation.

Et il sortit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle n'en revenait pas, son cœur battait la chamade, attisant l'espoir fou qu'elle avait tenté de refouler au plus profond d'elle même. Elle se surprit même à espérer qu'il tienne sa promesse. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de minute, incapable de bouger. Quelqu'un toque soudain à la porte puis entra sans attendre. C'était Grey, le visage fermé, comme en proie à une réflexion intense.

-Si tu cherches Natsu il vient de partir. Déclara t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il observa sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'asseoir sur le lit sans gène, et torse nu. Mia était habitué à ce que son frère se déshabille n'importe comment et n'importe où, c'était un vieux tic qu'il tenait de son enfance. Lyon aussi avait cette manie d'ailleurs.

-C'est toi que je voulais voir, répondit le plus âgé

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je veux te poser une question, et je veux également que tu me répondes sincèrement.

Elle commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu aimes Natsu?

Mia manqua de s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Lorsque sa toux fut passée, elle observa son frère à la recherche du moindre signe qui pouvait montrer que tout cela n'était qu'une sombre blague. Mais le visage sérieux de Grey ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle prit place doucement à ses cotés, encore abasourdie.

-Je... Je comprend pas, annonça t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Ça faisait un moment que l'idée me tracassait l'esprit. Les regards que vous vous lanciez étaient assez révélateurs, plaisanta-il. N'importe qui vous regardant aurait cru voir deux amis proches, mais je suis pas n'importe qui, je suis ton frère alors... J'ai eu disons... Un pressentiment.

Elle songea à lui mentir mais c'était peine perdue, après tout il venait de le dire, c'était son frère. Il saurait si elle mentait, alors elle ne put que dire la vérité.

-Oui...

-Hum?

-Oui je suis amoureuse de Natsu, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Grey soupira, mais ne dit ou ne fit rien qui puisse trahir ses pensées. Mia ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète pour sa survie.

-Ca m'étonne pas plus que sa en fait.

-Hein?

-Me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien. C'est juste que... Je sais pas, j'ai aucun mal à vous imaginez ensemble.

Mia fut soulagée, mais Grey releva bien vite la tête.

-Mais que ça soit clair, si cette tête à flamme fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser je le tue. Clair?

-Clair, acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Grey lui rendit son sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste purement fraternel.

-C'est quand le mariage? Plaisanta le brun.

-Dans deux jours.

Le sourire de Grey s'évapora. Oui dans deux jours il y aurait un mariage, celui de Natsu et Lucy.

-Il ne se mariera pas s'il ne le souhaite pas, soit en certaine.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, il serait capable de foutre le feu au palais pour y réchapper, soupira Mia.

Grey hésitait grandement à poser la question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, mais tout comme sa petite sœur, il était un curieux de naissance.

-Hum, il y a deux mois... C'était la fête de la moisson tu te souviens?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tu es partie tôt parce que tu étais fatiguée, et peu de temps après Natsu était introuvable alors... Vous étiez ensembles?

Mia rougit comme jamais elle n'avait pu le faire en se remémorant la fameuse soirée.

-Je... Oui on était ensemble... Souffla t-elle affreusement gênée.

-Et vous avez...

-Tais-toi!

Grey ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la vue d'une Mia plus que gênée. Oui ils avaient passé la nuit tout les deux, et ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir... Mais c'était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et Mia l'avait regretté dès le lendemain, évitant ainsi Natsu durant les deux mois suivants. Mais l'avait-elle vraiment regretté? Elle ne saurait le dire...

-Allez va j'arrête de t'embêter, déclara Grey avec un grand sourire coupable.

-D'ailleurs Grey qu'est-ce que tu fais là? La cérémonie a commencé il y a un moment maintenant.

-Ah oui, j'y suis allé mais je me sentait épié... Il frissonna comme s'il était en train de vivre un affreux cauchemar.

Mia savait très bien d'où il tenait ce sentiment et Grey aussi le savait.

-Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, après tout tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé avec Jubia.

-J'essayerai... Quand elle se comportera comme une personne normale!

Il avait en tête une image très précise d'une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus qui lui courrait après en criant des ''Grey-sama!'' à tout bout de champs.

-Allez retourne-y, dit Mia en souriant, devinant sans peine à quoi pensait son frère.

-J'imagine que tu viens pas.

-Nan, trop de monde.

-Bonne soirée alors.

Il posa un baiser sur la chevelure de sa sœur avant de sortir. Mia repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette folle journée et soupirant. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle avait toujours été entourée de personnes aimantes avec lesquelles elle se sentait bien. Pourtant à cet instant précis- malgré tout l'amour que les autres pouvaient lui apporter - et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mia se sentait plus seule que jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà le second chapitre, le dernier devrait mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera là avant ce week-end au plus tard.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je remercie une nouvelle fois ma Beta et vous dit à bientôt !**

 **Ps: Je me nourris de reviews alors n'hésitez pas à en mettre ^^**


End file.
